Dirty Job
by The Goon
Summary: Keitaro gets a chance to tell Naru how he feels when she visits him in the hospital. KeitaroXNaru with a twist at the end.


**I hope you enjoy this Love Hina oneshot. KeitaroxNaru, but with a twist at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.**

* * *

Keitaro lay down on his bed after a long day of work as the manager of the Hinata Inn. It was much harder work than he would have thought, from mopping the floors to keeping the place being tidy…and living with gorgeous girls. Unfortunately, half the time, the girls, especially Naru, would beat him up for whatever reason. It was definitely a hard job, so he decided now was the perfect time to take a bath.

He got in the hot bathwater and let out a good breath of relief. "Finally!" said Keitaro, "after a long day of work, I can relax all by myself!" He put his head down on the corner of the bath and relaxed. Just then, the door slid open, and Mitsune stepped out. She got undressed, and went into the bath herself. Keitaro's body went numb, as usual. "Is that you Naru?" asked Mitsune, "I've got a favor to ask of you!"

She sat beside Keitaro, thinking he was Naru, and got closer to him. "Tell me honestly, Naru, do you think Keitaro likes me?" Keitaro didn't know what to say. Of course, he really couldn't say anything, or he would get caught. "He pays much more attention to you, you know," Mitsune said, "even if I do have bigger breasts! I mean, really, in comparison to yours…" she went to feel her breasts, but instead felt a flat, somewhat hairy chest.

_Uh oh_, thought Keitaro.

Naru, Shinobu, Motoko, and Kaolla were all sitting in the kitchen having miso soup. It was perfectly quiet until a crashing sound came from next to them. Keitaro was thrown through the wall and hit his back against the staircase. "What did he do now?" asked Naru. "It wasn't my fault!" shouted Keitaro. Mitsune came running in, and threw Keitaro up through the roof. He landed on the floor upstairs, just outside his room.

"Are we beating up Keitaro again?" asked Kaolla cheerfully, "I wanna play!" She jumped in the air, and slammed Keitaro straight through the floor. "Calm down guys!" said Naru, "You're gonna completely destroy the place!" "Don't hurt Keitaro!" said Shinobu. But Mitsune and Kaolla were having too much fun. Kaolla dug her feet straight through Keitaro's head, knocking him unconscious. "Get up Keitaro, I'm not done yet!" said Kaolla. Keitaro still wouldn't budge.

"Keitaro? Keitaro?"

* * *

Keitaro woke up in a hospital bed, with a bandage around his head. "Ow, my head…" moaned Keitaro. "Are you alright, Keitaro?" asked Naru. "ACK! DON'T HIT ME PLEASE!" screamed Keitaro. "Relax, Keitaro!" said Naru, "I'm not going to hit you! I wasn't the one beating you senselessly!" Keitaro relaxed and put his head back against the pillow.

"You'll be able to head back to the inn in a couple of hours," said Naru, "but watch out for Mitsune. Yes, she's worried about you being in the hospital, but she still hasn't gotten over what happened that got you here in the first place." "Oh great," moaned Keitaro. "You want me to get you anything?" asked Naru. "I'm fine, thanks," said Keitaro. "I'll be out in the waiting room if you need me," said Naru, walking out into the waiting room.

Two hours later, and the doctor came into Keitaro's room. "Alright, buddy, you're free to go," he said, "Be careful, though. You don't want to hit your head on anything, especially with that bandage on!" Keitaro nodded. "Thanks, doctor," he said and walked out. He went into the waiting room and saw Naru sitting by the end table with her reading glasses on, looking through a newspaper. She looked up and saw Keitaro. "You all set?" she asked. "Yes," said Keitaro, "let's go."

* * *

While walking back from the hospital, Naru would constantly look over at Keitaro's head to see if it was okay. He seemed to be fine. They had not spoken a word to each other since they left the hospital, and the silence was awkward. _Should I say something to him? _wondered Naru. "Pretty stars, huh?" asked Keitaro. "Oh, uh, yeah…" said Naru.

Naru wanted to tell Keitaro how she felt, and this was as good a chance as any. But what if he didn't feel the same way about her? Was it worth the risk of having her heart broken if he didn't like her? Keitaro was wondering similar things. _I wonder how she feels about me_, thought Keitaro, _Maybe I'll ask her…but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_

Just then from the shadows, Mutsumi ran right into Keitaro. They both fell to the ground. "Oh my god! Does this have to happen every time?" asked Naru. "I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time. "What are you doing out this late, though?" asked Keitaro. "I was on my way to the hospital to check up on you," said Mutsumi, "but I see that you're okay!" "How did you know I was in the hospital?" asked Keitaro.

"I went to the Hinata inn to see you, and they all told me you were injured! I thought something awful happened to you! I would just be so worried if I didn't hear of you again, but now I see you're on your way back!" Mutsumi said. Keitaro replied, "Well thanks for caring!" "See you later Keitaro!" said Mutsumi with a smile. Keitaro turned to head back towards the inn, but then saw Naru standing on the bridge, looking out into the distant sea. "You coming, Naru?" Keitaro asked.

"You like Mutsumi, don't you?" asked Naru without looking at Keitaro. "What?" asked Keitaro in confusion. "You like her more than me, don't you?" asked Naru, whose voice was now trembling. Keitaro couldn't see it, but her eyes were forming tears. Keitaro walked towards Naru to ask her more, but tripped and fell over the bridge…

…and since he grabbed onto Naru when he tripped, she went down with him. They both came out from the water soaking wet. Keitaro lay on his back to try and catch his breath, but he didn't get the chance, because Naru stomped her foot right on Keitaro's stomach in rage. "You're a real klutz, you know that?" she shouted angrily.

* * *

Keitaro and Naru made it back at about midnight that night. The lights at the Hinata inn were out and everyone else was already asleep, so they made sure they were quiet when they walked up the staircases. Their clothes were still soaking wet. Keitaro went into his room to put on a dry pair of pajamas. He had taken his shirt off. He looked and saw Naru standing at his doorway, her arms crossed, with an angry expression on her face.

"Naru!" he gasped, "I was…kinda changing right now!" "I'm still mad at you, Keitaro!" said Naru, "You're such an idiot!" "What did I do?" "You're oblivious!" "What does that mean?" "You have no freakin' idea how people feel about you!" "What does that…?" Keitaro paused and thought for a moment. _It couldn't be?_

"Is this about Mutsumi and me?" "NO!" said Naru, "Why do you even think like that? You don't even like me!" "That's not true!" said Keitaro. He then stopped and realized what it was he said. Now was the time…he had to say how he felt.

"Mutsumi and I…well, we're just friends. Nothing's happening with her. In fact…I've been meaning to tell you some time now…I mean, even if I'm the manager of Hinata inn, and you, me, being awkward…"

Naru didn't wait to hear anything else. She knew what he was going to say, and she wanted him. She took off her damp shirt, then took off the underwire she wore, then embraced Keitaro and kissed him softly. There was no mistaking it. She was his now. They belonged together. Naru pulled down Keitaro's pants, along with hers, and was about to jump right into action…

…until Keitaro woke up. He looked around and saw that the bandage on his head was gone. He was wearing the pajamas he had put on the night before. He looked up and saw an angry Naru glaring at him. "What was that about?" she asked. "Huh?" wondered Keitaro. "You pervert! You were saying my name in your sleep and doing really weird things!"

She instantly started beating him up again. "Ow! Naru! Come on! I just woke up!" "You have the most perverted dreams, you know that? Don't try to crawl away! I'm not finished with you yet!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review :)**


End file.
